Medi
by Megalodons
Summary: A young elf is pushed over the limits of friendship and romance. Rated for some violence and implied sex.
1. Medi

**AN: This is the story of something that happened on a Dungeons and Dragons roleplay server for Minecraft. I didn't make this up, I just wrote it down.**

Mediliyur Linch was very excited. Today was the day. She clutched the small box to her chest and breathed in deeply, the crisp air from the river town of Bray wafted in through her open windows. It was almost eight at night, and the elf wasn't sure she could stand the pressure. She was going to ask her lover of 4 years to marry her. Her heart raced even thinking about Silanna. She became aware that she was nervously tapping her ankles together beneath her chair. Was this really what she wanted to do? She knew that elves usually had open relationships, but Silanna had specifically requested that they only see each other. The door opened, and Silanna's naturally swift footsteps made it over the threshold and into the warmth of the living room. Medi's stomach writhed and churned as she clutched the box so tight her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Hey, Medi," Silanna casually began. "What was so important that you needed me to come over right now?"

Medi shifted her feet uncomfortably, hoping her tongue wouldn't betray her at this critical time.

"Well," she began. "We've been in a relationship for four years, and I've decided that I truly love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She realized she had gotten up out of her seat at the table so lowered her right knee to the ground, taking the box out. "Silanna, will you marry me?"

Silanna's hand darted up to her mouth to cover a gasp, but not quickly enough. Her eyes were wide open with surprise for a moment before tears began to form and she nodded slowly.

"I love you, Medi."

Medi felt overwhelming emotion as she slipped the ring onto her fiancé's finger.

"I love you too, Silanna."

They kissed, holding it for almost a minute in their euphoria. Silanna was the one who slowly pulled away, still smiling as Medi brushed her chestnut hair out of her eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and both elves looked toward it.

"Why don't you go on up to bed, Medi. I'll get it. " Silanna said playfully. Medi nodded and walked - almost ran - up to their bedroom. Silanna gracefully moved toward the door, opening it with what seemed to be a quick flick of her arm. In the doorway stood Camassia. A human, dark haired friend of Medi's. He wore a smile as big as his mouth would allow in addition to his usual clothes.

"Did she ask you yet?" said Camassia in a voice much faster and more excited than normal. Silanna smirked before replying.

"Yes. Yes she did."

"And what did you say?"

Silanna only laughed before planting her lips firmly on Camassia's. His eyes shot open as far as they could as he used all of his strength to pull himself away.

"Silanna wha-" was all he had time to get out before the moon elf was on him again. It was overpowering, the way she was on him, and he felt helpless to stop it. He could simply stand by in horror as his best friend's fiancé led him back to his house.


	2. Camassia

Camassia awoke the next morning in his bed. For a moment he thought - hoped - that the events that he remembered last night were just an odd dream. His hopes were dashed to pieces when he heard the familiar yawn of Silanna next to him.

"What have I done . . ." he muttered to himself. He looked onto his night stand and saw Silanna's wedding ring. He felt disgusted, sickened by what had happened. How could he do this to Medi? What would she think?

"Hey Camassia."

He turned to Silanna's face, still half asleep.

"Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this to Medi?" the human asked, genuine confusion and hurt on his face.

"Oh, Medi won't mind." Silanna replied "Elves normally have very open relationships "

Camassia still looked unsure, so Silanna changed the subject.

"Be honest, Camassia. How was last night?"

"It . . . it was wonderful . . ." Camassia admitted, queuing a smile from his elven counterpart.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing! You're engaged! I don't want to be involved in breaking up a fam-" He stopped cold as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Silanna pulled herself closer, forcing Camassia to hug her back.

"Listen, Camassia. I love you." She said quietly. The human said nothing back, but offered no resistance when the moon elf kissed him this time. The kiss was held for half a minute before Camassia fought back.

"No . . . Silanna . . . I can't betray Medi like this . . ."

Silanna sighed and pulled off of him, leaving a large cold spot on him in her wake.

"You should probably go . . ." he mouthed, the words coming out little more than a whisper.

Nonetheless, Silanna sighed and got out of the bed. Camassia averted his eyes as she gathered her clothes from the foot of the bed and put them on.

Medi was still asleep when Silanna walked through the door of her own house again. Medi did, however, wake up when her fiancé tried to get into bed.

"Where were you last night, Silanna?" she inquired, a look of concern on her face.

"I spent the night at Camassia's." was the reply.

"Wait . . . The night I proposed to you, you spent the night with Camassia? Why?"

"Sorry Medi . . ."

"It's . . . It's ok." Medi pulled her lover into a deep hug, enjoying the warmth she had so missed last night, the familiar shape of her body wrapped in her arms. She did, however, find it strange that Silanna was so tired the whole day.


	3. Silanna

**25 days later**

"Medi, can you come here for a minute?" came Silanna's shout from upstairs. Medi was talking to Xinder, the town enchanter.

"In a moment, love." She called back. She showed the dark elf sorcerer to the door and made her way up the old wooden staircase.

"Yes, Silanna?" she voiced, seeing her soon-to-be wife sitting on the edge of their bed.

"I . . . I think I'm pregnant." said Silanna. Medi's eyes widened in shock as a million questions flooded her head.

"But - how - when - you -" was all that she got out before she realized.

Camassia.

That night. The night that she proposed ended with lies. There was no doubt in her mind that her fiancé was carrying Camassia's baby. Tears began to flood her eyes as her fists clenched.

"Get out." She said. "Out. Now."

Silanna looked confused. "Why should I leave?"

"Because you cheated on me! You had an affair with my best friend!"

"So what?" Their voices were starting to get louder.

In a rage, Medi rushed forward, intending to shove Silanna onto the bed, but missed. Silanna tool advantage and threw Medi to the ground as hard as she could.

"Why are you so mad!?" the moon elf screamed

Medi stayed on the floor for a moment, silently weeping, until she leapt up in a fury of blood and tears, trying to claw at whatever she could to do the most damage possible. Again, she missed, and Silanna pushed her back to the ground. This time, Medi didn't stay down. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran down the stairs. She sprinted out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She continued running until she made it to the southern gate of Bray, where she sat down and cried.

Four hours later, she was finally ready to face Silanna. She had overreacted. It wasn't Silanna's fault that elvish culture traditionally dictated that relationships were meant to be open. Perhaps she had forgotten her promise to see only each other. She still loved Silanna, but she wasn't sure she could ever be friends with Camassia again. Maybe, If -

Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened her door and saw Camassia in her home, sitting next to Silanna at the table.

"Si-Silanna? What are you doing?" she asked, a cold feeling moving through her.

"Camassia is moving in with me."

"Wha- Did you not even think to contact me about this?"

"Not considering you don't live here anymore. This is my house as much as it was yours, and I'm kicking you out."

Tears again. Why did it hurt so badly? No, a better question would be why does Silanna keep hurting her? One thing is for sure, and only one: Camassia is driving their family apart. Medi slowly drew the knife out of her boot and looked Camassia in the eye. Camassia's uncaring eyes looked back. Should she do it?

"Please, Medi. Just go. It would be easier for everyone." Camassia said, glancing to his lover next to him.

That was the final nail. She threw her knife in one fluid motion and heard the scream as it found it's mark, burying itself into Camassia's chest. Silanna stood up and drew her own dagger, but Medi grabbed it out of her hand. She plunged Silanna's blade into Camassia's

back, silencing his cries. Satisfied, she looked to her fiancé. She saw the fear in the moon elf's eyes as she stalked forward. She shoved her against the wall, putting her hand on her shoulder and forcing her to kneel. She stood there for a moment, Listening to the sobs of the one she called lover before swiftly punching her in the stomach, leaving her doubled over in pain. She threw the crying Silanna to the ground and walked back out of her house, never to return to Bray.


End file.
